People Change?
by nayaruss
Summary: Shun is dreading the day he and Alice broke up, but do people really change so much that their has to end and will her engagement stand in the way? Has Alice really gotten over Shun? Find out ShunAlice R


_**People Change?**_

I watched in agony and jealously as they walked hand in hand happiness written all over therir faces. I grabbed my heart. The pain was unbearable.

"S-Shun?" I heard the soothing voice speak. I simpered at her.

"It is you," she said embracing me in a hug. Oh, how I missed her touch, her smell. I savored the moment because I knew it would have to end soon enough.

She released her grip. That was too quick; I was sad it ended that soon.

"How have you been?" she asked politely, her courtesy was unbelievable yet, I was still hurt watching as he walked behind her grabbing her waist protectively.

I was wondering why I was feeling this way. I had moved on; I had to. I gritted my teeth as she said the words.

"This is Jason, my fiancé," she said proudly. I was confused as to why she said his name as if I did not know him. I knew why she was doing this to make me suffer, but I wasn't at fault.

He smiled as she said the words _my fiancé,_ music to his ears, agony to my heart.

I wanted to slap the smile off his face but knew that would make her unhappy. I just smiled as she smiled and walked away. Her walk was the same, graceful as ever.

I didn't know why I was affected by her, again. We were over; we decided that we would not be together after we…changed.

We were thought to last forever; the love we had would climb walls and destroy obstacles. Who would have thought something as simple as distance would be our downfall.

_I had been a year behind Alice, but I had to be with her, so I study hard and I moved up. _

_But that wasn't what ruined us no…no… it was our future. Seniors, what's next? College. _

_She was going to Harvard and I was going to University of Tokyo. _

_She was moving to America with her grandfather. _

_The first month we sent letters, called each other every day, but we both couldn't stand not being able to see each other or touch each other. _

_We were drifting farther and farther apart. The phone calls stopped and so did the letters. We both were caught up in college life. I was getting interested in somebody else. I had totally forgotten about Alice until we went to my room and…_

_After we finished and she left…the picture of me kissing Alice's cheek and she blushing madly was on the floor. I picked it up and realized…we were over._

_I called and we decided that it was over, no sadness, no remorse. She had somebody else too._

Seems like her and Jason's relationship had improved. I had heard she moved back two years ago but I didn't go and see her. We were over and that's how we needed to stay, because we both had changed.

We had our separate lives now.

Recently, I had this feeling that was something unknown to me before.

Now that I see her again I know what it is. My feelings for Alice had not gone away.

I gritted my teeth at the thought.

I walked home, more like ran. I had to get her off my mind.

I went home. The person I was looking for was in the kitchen. I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her cheek.

She was surprised by this, not knowing I was home yet.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you," I said plainly.

I lifted her up and placed her on the counter. I started kissing her neck. She grabbed my waist accepting my kisses. I started up to her face until I got to her lips. She was now laid out on the counter with me on top of her. I started undressing her…her moans inviting me to continue.

I stopped…

There was a problem. I lifted myself off of her and got off the counter. She was upset by this.

"What's wrong?"

I walked out and slammed the door.

'What the hell?' I thought, frustrated.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it. I could only see Alice disappointed face of what I was about to do. Even though I'm over Alice, I have to be. We've moved on or at least one of us did.

I started walking to the only place that helps me think.

I walked to the cliff where I would watch the sunset. It was our first. Where everything happened: where we first met, where we first kissed, where we first said I love you, made love, too much has happened here. It's ashamed how I haven't been here since she left. Since she left and the relationship was over so were the memories, and they were coming back, rapidly.

I sat on the cliff leaning against the tree. I started to think, why? What happened? I thought love was suppose to last, but I guess things change…people change, we've changed.

I watched the sunset. I thought about when we first met.

_I knew of Alice but we had not officially met. I watched the sunset as I always did. I thought of my mother's condition in the hospital. I knew she had been watching me, but…I didn't really care. She wasn't bothering me._

_Today was one of those days I stayed later at the hospital. When I arrived I saw her, but she hadn't noticed me. She was in the tree looking over the cliff. I was a little frightened by this because if she fell. She would fall off the cliff, completely._

"_Excuse me," I said a little too harsh and she was startled by this obviously and went falling straight forward. I quickly ran. I swear the situation went in slow motion. I jumped and caught her in my arms and landed, sliding down on the bottom of my shoes, ninja-style (I guess my grandfather's training was good for something). The rough terrain was rocky and unfortunately it was hard to maneuver. I slipped on a rock and both she and I rolled down the cliff._

_When we hit the bottom, the soles of the bottom of my shoes were destroyed and I had a few bruises. I went hurriedly over to Alice. She got up, slowly, but fell soon after. I helped her up putting her arm around my shoulder._

"_Sorry," she apologized after a long silence._

"_For what, this? No, it's my fault I shouldn't have startled you."_

_She smiled at me._

"_Your name is Alice, correct?" I asked to end the awkward silence as we started our way up the hill. She had twisted her ankle so I still had her arm around my shoulder. _

"_Yes, you are Shun, right?"_

"_Yes, what were you doing here?" I asked picking her up bridal style with cliff becoming steeper. _

_She blushed slightly and I smiled at her. It was adorable, cute even._

"_I was watching the sunset. It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked looking over my shoulder at the still setting sun. _

"_Why do you ask me when you know I watch it every day?" _

_She blushed again_

"_I'm sorry, I just…"_

"_It's alright," I interrupted._

"_Where do you live, so I can take you home?" I asked as we reached the top of the cliff_

"_Ummm…"_

"_What?"_

"_I actually don't have a home, right now," she said sadly._

"_Oh," I said, "Well you can stay with me," I said walking towards my house._

_Alice had told me she had ran away from home because her parents had died in car accident. She had not realized that she would live with her grandfather who she had not met until then._

_After a month, she was gone…_

_I wasn't too happy about that._

I jumped down to the spot where she landed. The breeze from the beach was beautiful today. I touched the sand lightly and sighed.

"I miss you," I said softly.

"So have I," I heard the soft angelic voice say.

"Alice?" I questioned.

"Shun, I'm sorry," she said her eyes watering.

I moved as fast as I could up to where she was and embraced her in a hug.

"Please don't be. It's my fault. I should have call more. I should have told you I loved you more." I said kissing her lips gently.

I stopped when I realized she wasn't mine to hold, to touch, to kiss, to love.

"I'm sor—" I couldn't finish because her lips pressed against mine. I was surprised at this then I fell back with her in my arms, and the flashback happened.

We both were falling once again like before. I was on my back sliding and she was on top of me, our lips did not part.

The pain was excruciating and unbearable but none of that mattered because I had Alice back in my arms and her lips on mine made the situation less painful. Losing Alice had been the most painful thing I had experienced, this, this didn't even compare to what I went through without her in my life.

When we hit the bottom; we both started to laugh because of how this reminded us so much of the past.

"I love you, Alice," I didn't care if she was engaged, even if she rejected me. She had to know how much I loved her and how sorry I was that we ever ended.

"I wish we never broke up," I said sadly.

"But…I guess we really never did. Alice, I don't care if you're married, engaged, whatever to Jason, but I love you and I couldn't stop thinking about you no matter how much I wanted to. I'm ashamed to say I didn't have the courage to call you and say how much I missed you and wanted you back." I looked down sadly, "But…"

I looked up at her and her face was unreadable.

"I'm sorry," I said, those were the only words that formed, that escaped my lips, that were tangible enough to describe the feelings I've withheld for so long. I was sorry, more than she'd ever know and if she'd let me I would make it up to her.

Her eyes started to water and my heart started to break.

"Alice, please don't cry," I said embracing her in a hug.

"I can't believe all this time of living in a lie… You've felt the same way. Shun, I should beat you up. Do you know how miserable I've been? I've missed you, too."

I smiled at her so called 'threat'. She always had the power to make me smile no matter what situation we were in.

I kissed her lips gently and smiled as I did.

I guess we've haven't change or people don't change or maybe we have a love that's too strong to change.

Hoped you like….Review please


End file.
